


Hawkeye Heartbreak

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> yes hi i have a prompt could you maybe write something with kate/jess??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> set loosely during hawkeye 2012-2015, any time after issue 9

Jess was older, and maybe not necessarily wiser, but she had this air about her. Something classic, and definitive. Like clove cigarette smoke, or the taste of scotch, or the sound of a grand piano. She was gorgeous, and fierce, and she refused to suffer foolishness from anyone.

Kate had watched Jess’s heart shatter at the hands of Clint Barton.

She hated it. She never wanted to see Jess cry again. Not ever. She did her best to be there in the aftermath. Really, she did. But Jess ached at the sight of purple and Kate was too much of a reminder of the man who had hurt her.

Over time it got easier. They went out together as two humans who had spent enough time with Clint to be driven crazy by him and that was what kept them together. Some underlying understanding, and an experience they both shared. Nat and Bobbi were in the same boat with them, of course, but their time with Clint was old; their wounds healing. Jess’s was still fresh, and Kate was still in the thick of it. They had more of a connection. They spent the most time together. Just doing simple things. Going for coffee, or lunch.

What started as a chance to vent became a reason to see each other. It was obvious that Kate had such a crush. Kate liked to admire Jess’s nail polish because it meant she could pick up Jessica’s hand and hold it in her fingers. She liked to point out Jess’s earrings, because Jess would sweep her hair off from her shoulder and reveal the length of her neck. Kate would ask to try sips of Jessica’s latte, and place her lips where she had just watched Jess place hers.

“I would have treated you better.” Kate whispered to her one day when she thought Jessica wouldn’t hear.

But she did hear, and she just shook her head in reply.

“Come back when you’re older.” She told Kate, letting her down easy. 

The next day Kate was gone.

Not on purpose of course, she simply got swept away by a Young Avengers tide. In space, or spread out across the multiverse, it didn’t matter where she was. She fought for her life and dredged through chaos and calamity. She distracted herself with a cute silver haired boy but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t Jessica Drew. Kate missed her green eyes, and her sharp smile.

She came back to Jess, and she came back older. Maybe not wiser, but there was a different air to Kate when she returned. She’d saved the world, and then some. Her eighteenth birthday had come and gone. She’d seen loss and felt her own heart ache with want. Maybe she hadn’t been gone that long but she was different.

“I’m not going to let another Hawkeye break my heart.” Jessica told her.

“I’m not going to break it.” Kate promised in return.

She meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
